Orochi Cinderella
by Fleur D'Amour
Summary: A KoF version of Cinderella starring the Orochi team, a.k.a. the New Face team


Nope, don't own the characters.   


* * *

Once there was a young woman named Shermie who dreamed of becoming a rock star, owning a vast wardrobe and high-tech gadgets, and marrying a handsome man. However, while she had the talent and beauty that could get her those things, she had yet to be discovered. Right now, she was poor and homeless, and the only outfit she owned was a tattered denim skirt and a ratty t-shirt. 

However, Shermie did manage to befriend a woman named Mature, who invited Shermie to move in to the house she shared with her other friend, Vice. The only catch was the Shermie would have to help out around the house. Unfortunately, Vice and Mature turned out to be very harsh, cruel, and demanding. They made Shermie do practically everything for them, and she was never given a room of her own. She slept on a pallet in the living room. Had Shermie's eyes not been hidden by long, thick bangs, her anger, frustration, and depression would have been obvious to anyone. However, Shermie did occasionally find time to play the piano in the living room, which lifted her spirits considerably. 

One day, Shermie happened to overhear Vice and Mature talking about a big party they planned to attend that Friday night and what they should wear. Shermie stopped what she was doing and moved closer to listen. Unfortunately, she was caught. 

"Get back to work, wretch!" shouted Vice. 

"And mind your own damn business!" added Mature. 

"For your information," Shermie spat, "I happen to have excellent fashion sense! I can help you." 

"Gee, I'd never know by looking at you," Vice snickered. 

"Hey, it's not like I can afford anything else!" Shermie snapped back. "You don't pay me!" 

"Whatever," Vice huffed. 

"Ah, give her a chance, Vice!" said Mature. "We have lots of nice dresses, there's no way she can possibly screw up!" 

"You're probably right, Mature," said Vice. "All right, Miss Wannabe-Fashion-Consultant, hop to it!" 

Shermie did so. She ultimately selected a long, scarlet dress with a shiny black belt for Vice and a long, royal purple dress with a very long side split and a gold chain belt for Mature. Vice and Mature stood in front of the mirror for a long time, admiring themselves. 

"And what were you planning to wear to this party?" Mature asked Shermie sarcastically. "Oh, that's right! All you have is that outfit you pulled out of a dumpster!" 

Shermie scowled at the remark, but Vice and Mature paid no attention. 

For the next three days, Shermie heard nothing but talk of the party. At last, Friday night came and Shermie watched as Vice and Mature drove off. Once they were out of sight, all of her negative emotions came through. She began breaking things, tearing down curtains, kicking the walls, and yelling incoherently. Then she fell to her knees in tears. 

"Hey!" called a voice. "No need for cryin'!" 

Shermie looked up and saw a young boy standing before her. 

"Hi!" said the boy. 

"Who are you?" said Shermie. 

"My name is Chris," said the boy. "I'm your guardian spirit, and I'm here to help! Now, you would like to go out tonight, yes?" 

"Yes, I would," said Shermie. 

"Well, let's to get to work then!" said Chris. "Follow me." He led Shermie out to the curb, where a pile of trash was waiting to be taken to the dump. Among the trash was an old leather couch that had seen much better days. 

"That will do nicely," said Chris. He snapped his fingers several times, and the couch turned into a shiny new red Corvette with leather seats. Shermie was amazed. 

"Now you can go," said Chris. "Though I recommend a far better party downtown." 

"In _this_ outfit!?" exclaimed Shermie. "No way!" 

"In that case..." said Chris. He snapped his fingers several times again. This time a selection of pretty dresses appeared. 

"Take your pick!" said Chris. 

Shermie examined the dresses carefully, and finally made her choice. Chris promptly snapped his fingers again. Shermie's tattered skirt and t-shirt were transformed into the outfit she had chosen: a long, navy blue skirt with narrow gold trim around the waist and a navy blue top that only covered her breasts. 

Chris then handed Shermie a cell phone. It already had the initial "S" engraved on the back. Shermie turned it on and saw that it the logo was two overlapping hearts with a rose on either side. 

"This phone has a reminder alarm set," Chris explained. "You must leave as soon as it goes off, because at 2 a.m. the magic will gradually wear off until your car is little more than an old couch and your pretty dress is again an old skirt and t-shirt." 

"That's fine," said Shermie as she got into the car and turned the key that was already in the ignition. As she did, Chris gave her directions for the party he had suggested. 

"And don't worry about that mess and whatever else they left you to do," he added. "I'll take care of it." 

"Oh, Chris, I don't know how I'll ever repay you!" exclaimed Shermie. 

"No need," said Chris. "Just remember you have until 2 a.m.!" 

"I will," said Shermie as she drove off. 

When Shermie arrived, the party was in full swing. Many handsome young men were there, and when they saw Shermie, they could not stop staring at her. Shermie just giggled and blew kisses at every one of them, and proceeded to show off her skill as a dancer. All of a sudden, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Shermie turned around and saw a tall, handsome man. 

"Hey, babe!" said the man. "How about dancin' with _me_?" 

Shermie giggled. "Gladly," she said. The two danced together with everyone else casting envious glances. After a few songs, they stopped to rest, and Shermie's partner bought drinks for each of them. 

"Gee," said Shermie. "That's awful generous of you, Mr.- sorry, I didn't get your name." 

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself proper!" said the man. "I'm Yashiro Nanakase." 

"_The_ Yashiro Nanakase?" Shermie exclaimed. "The famous rock guitarist?" 

"That's me!" said Yashiro. 

"Wow!" exclaimed Shermie. "I mean, I never thought..." She sat silent for a moment, then said, "You know, I'm also a musician." 

"Really?" asked Yashiro. "What do you play?" 

"The piano, when I can find time," said Shermie. "That can carry over to the keyboard." 

"Yes, it sure can," Yashiro agreed. Then he stared at Shermie, and told her, "I don't think I'll be going solo much longer." 

"What do you mean?" asked Shermie. 

"Just this," said Yashiro. "I would like for you to be my partner- in more ways than one. If you wouldn't mind, that is." 

Shermie grinned. "I would like that very much," she said. _More than you realize_, she thought to herself. 

Yashiro only nodded, then he took Shermie's hand in his. He caressed it for a few moments, then led Shermie back onto the dance floor. Shermie remained with Yashiro all night, and was so beside herself that she lost track of time. That is, until she noticed her phone beeping at 1:58 a.m. Shermie shrieked as she quickly deactivated the alarm before she turned towards the door and fled. In her haste, Shermie dropped her phone. Yashiro chased her, but she was too fast for him. He did, however, find her phone, which he picked up before it incurred any serious damage. 

Shermie, meanwhile, had made it to her car and was driving as fast as she could. Unfortunately, she soon heard sirens. Rather than slow down, she turned into an alley just seconds before the car turned back into a couch and skidded to a halt. Shermie quickly jumped off the couch and ran all the way home, in her old outfit. Lucky for her, Vice and Mature, had not yet returned from their party. Shermie found that the mess she had made was all cleaned up, and some of her other tasks were likewise completed. 

"Thanks, Chris," Shermie managed to say before she went to bed. 

****** 

The next evening, Vice and Mature were watching the news on TV. Shermie was also in the room. 

"In other news, music star Yashiro Nanakase is searching for the owner of a mobile phone he found last night," said the reporter. 

Shermie stopped what she was doing and turned towards the TV, just as the scene changed to Yashiro at a press conference. 

"Do you have clues as to who the phone belongs to?" asked a reporter. 

"All that I know for sure is that this phone belongs to a very beautiful woman whose name starts with 'S'," replied Yashiro. 

"How do you plan to find her?' asked another reporter. 

"I'm keeping the phone on," replied Yashiro. "She's sure to call it sooner or later. And when she does, I'm going to make her my partner- in more ways than one." 

Shermie gasped. That was exactly what he had said to her the night before! 

"Rock stars," scoffed Mature. "Can they _be_ any stupider?" 

"Indeed," added Vice. "That whole thing's a joke, and like anyone would want to be any kind of partner to some lounge lizard who'll never amount to anything." 

Shermie barely stifled a giggle. 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" yelled Vice, who had heard Shermie. "Get back to work!" 

Shermie did resume her work, but she kept smiling. 

That night, when she was sure Vice and Mature were asleep, Shermie picked up the phone in the kitchen and dialed the number of her cell phone. She had briefly seen this number when she'd first turned the phone on. After two rings, Shermie heard Yashiro answer the phone. 

"It's me," she said. "Your date from last night, the owner of this cell phone. My name is Shermie." 

Silence followed. Then Yashiro finally asked, "Where are you?" 

Shermie gave her address. "I'll meet you outside. But come quickly." 

"I sure will," Yashiro replied. "Just promise you won't run away this time!" 

"I'll only run away if it's with you," said Shermie. 

"Okay," said Yashiro. "See you in a little while." 

With that, both Shermie and Yashiro hung up. 

Shermie grinned with excitement. Her dreams were finally coming true! 

"Well, aren't we happy tonight!" said a familiar voice from behind. "Quite a change from last night!" 

Shermie turned and saw Chris again. She only nodded in response. 

"Anyway, let's get you ready!" said Chris. He snapped his fingers, and Shermie was again presented with several new outfits, though these weren't as fancy. 

"How long will this one last?" asked Shermie once she made her choice. 

"There's no time limit this time," Chris told her. 

"Then why was-" Shermie stopped herself. Why the magic didn't last the previous night didn't matter now. She just stood still as Chris snapped his fingers and turned her ratty clothes into the short, pink dress she had picked. Then Shermie and Chris slipped quietly out the back door. When they came to the front side of the building, Chris stood back, not wanting to disturb the impending reunion. 

Yashiro, true to his word, was already waiting for Shermie. He watched as she came around the house, and ultimately into his arms. Yashiro simply handed Shermie her phone, which she took and quickly turned off. 

"So... still interested in being my partner?" asked Yashiro. 

"Hell yeah!" replied Shermie. 

"I figured," said Yashiro with a chuckle. He and Shermie then shared a passionate kiss. 

******* 

Shermie could hardly believe how quickly time had passed, and how much had changed since that fateful night. She now had an actual bedroom with a soft bed, a closet full of nice clothes, a laptop computer and her cell phone. She was now part of a very popular band, and many gold and platinum records hung in the living room of her new home. Then there was the ring on her left hand... 

"Penny for your thoughts," said a voice. 

Shermie snapped out of her reverie and smiled when she saw the reason for the ring- her bandmate and husband, Yashiro. 

"I was just thinking about how all this was little more than a dream, not so long ago," said Shermie. 

"Well, your dream came true!" said Yashiro. 

"Mm-hm," Shermie responded, right before she gave her husband a big kiss. Yes, Shermie now had all she ever wanted, and she wouldn't have it any other way.   
  


* * *

  
A/N: The dress Shermie wore to the party was inspired by a fan art pic I saw of her somewhere. The artist is known as "Rthr", and I hope he doesn't mind my reference to his work. Shermie's other "nice" dress is, of course, the familiar one she actually wears in the game.   
  
  
  



End file.
